Tornerò
|year=2006 |semiplace=-- |semipoints=-- |position=4th |points=172 |previous=Let Me Try |next=Liubi, Liubi, I Love You }} Tornerò was the Romanian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2006 in Athens performed by Mihai Trăistariu. Due to Romania's top 11 finish in 2005, it automatically qualified for the final. On the night, it was performed 12th following Macedonia and preceding Bosnia and Herzegovina. At the close of voting, it finished in 4th place with 172 points, meaning that the country automatically qualified for the 2007 final. Lyrics |-| English/Italian= Yeah I'm keeping your smile on my mind every day I'm feeling your touch on my face even while you're away Like when was together in that dream that could've been so right, hey Like when was together in that dream that could've been so right Tornerò, tornerò La mia vita ti darò Tornerai, tornerai Mia per sempre tu sarai Tornerò, tornerò La mia vita ti darò Tornerai, tornerai Mia per sempre tu sarai I wonder why I should feel so empty these days I wonder why I should fall now while you're away We'll dance together in that dream that could have been so right, yeah! We'll dance together in that dream that could have been so right Tornero, tornero La mia vita ti daro Tornerai, tornerai Mia per sempre tu sarai I'm keeping your smile in my mind, I'm feeling your touch on my face I just really miss you When I wanna kiss you When I wonder why, why I didn't know When I wonder why I didn't know Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh! Tornero, tornero La mia vita ti daro Tornerai, tornerai Mia per sempre tu sarai Tornero, tornero La mia vita ti daro Tornerai, tornerai Mia per sempre tu sarai |-| Translation= Eh yeah… I’m keeping your smile on my mind every day I’m feeling your touch on my face even while you’re away Like when was together in that dream that could’ve been so right, hey Like when was together in that dream that could’ve been so right I’ll come back, I’ll come back I’ll give my life to you You’ll come back, you’ll come back You’ll be forever mine I’ll come back, I’ll come back I’ll give my life to you You’ll come back, you’ll come back You’ll be forever mine I wonder why I should feel so empty these days I wonder why I should fall now while you’re away We’ll dance together in that dream that could’ve been so right, hey We’ll dance together in that dream that could’ve been so right I’ll come back, I’ll come back I’ll give my life to you You’ll come back, you’ll come back You’ll be forever mine I’m keeping your smile in my mind I’m feeling your touch on my face I just really miss you and I wanna kiss you And I wonder why, why I didn’t know And I wonder why I didn’t know I’ll come back, I’ll come back I’ll give my life to you You’ll come back, you’ll come back You’ll be forever mine I’ll come back, I’ll come back I’ll give my life to you You’ll come back, you’ll come back You’ll be forever mine Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2006 Category:Romania Category:21st Century Eurovision